Incandescent or halogen parabolic aluminized reflector lamps, also known as PAR lamps, produce an intense pool of focused light. As a result, PAR lamps are commonly used in a variety of applications, including commercial and residential. Incandescent and halogen bulbs, however, may be less efficient and less effective than an LED bulbs, and are therefore commonly replaced with more efficient and more effective LED bulbs.
An LED light source, however, is more compact in size and the lumen output is more sensitive to operating temperature. An LED lamp may therefore require heat dissipating features for adequately dissipating heat to prevent the LED from overheating and failing, which an incandescent lamp may not require. However, incorporating into the design of a PAR lamp a heat dissipating features, such as a heat sink with fins surrounding the outside of the heat sink or surrounding the optic at the surface of the lamp, alters the appearance of the PAR lamp which may not be desirable.